


【松卓兲】烂俗生活

by youyousile0903



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youyousile0903/pseuds/youyousile0903
Summary: 3p，兄弟x小妈，慎入
Relationships: 松卓兲
Kudos: 9





	【松卓兲】烂俗生活

01  
卓定是卓家长子，正妻生的，直到母亲因病去世后老卓从外面带回个比他大的男生说是他哥他才反应过来，哦，有钱人确实有很多老婆，所以哪可能只有他一个孩子，老种马了。  
他哥叫刘青松，比他大三岁，21。  
卓定其实挺单纯，对这事没什么想法，他唯一的想法就是姓卓的这老头真行，二十岁就搞大别人的肚子，只是随便想想就笑了。他其实比较好奇随行躲在老卓身后的人，老卓没介绍，估摸是不知道从哪捡回来当保姆的。看着年纪不大，说不准和他同岁，性格内向还怯生生的。  
他对他爹没感情，更无所谓他有多少宝贝情人。他妈生病这么多年没见回过几次家，脚指头也想的明白外头养了多少泄火的，到底对他妈有点尊重没直接带回老宅让他妈多活了十几年，否则得直接打个折。   
所以老卓把这人带回家的时候他想的是这人怎么想不开当了老卓的小老婆。  
高天亮，有他在天应该不会黑吧。

然后这人和刘青松一起住进老宅，他并不排斥这份温暖，母亲去世之后他很长一段时间都没怎么跟管家以外的人有过交流，整天死气沉沉，现在倒多添了几分人气。  
高天亮确实和他同龄，同龄人成了他小妈怎么看怎么怪异，即使高天亮挺会照顾人的，对他爹或者他亦或是刘青松都是。主要是对他爹——偶尔会显出一点同龄人迷糊劲，但只要他爹在就立刻换上一副谄媚的笑容，眼角一点风情没骨头似的瘫软在他爹怀里，接着就被抱到房间去。  
至于做点什么，懂得都懂。  
于是客厅常常只剩他和刘青松面面相觑。

02  
高天亮就是只小狐狸，明明本性是狡猾懒惰的，偏要装得勤快讨他们的欢心。老卓办公的时候端茶倒水两不误，还顺便要给他和刘青松切水果。  
卓定不怎么和刘青松交流，看着高冷又腼腆，实际上是个脑残，卓定想，不然怎么天天盯着小妈看。  
但不可否认的是高天亮真的有莫名吸引人的魔力，哪怕他并不是擅长交流的类型，准确的说他们这违和的一家子唯一的共通点就是不善交际，非必要即沉默寡言。

老卓临时出差了，临走前叮嘱他们说得去十天半个月，三个人好好相处，高天亮听话的点头，在他们面前也不避嫌地顺便凑过去交换了一个湿吻，老卓这个老色鬼简直恨不得当众扒了高天亮的衣服，手伸进高天亮的裤子里捏了两下屁股才笑意盈盈走了。  
卓定再次感叹，小妈上位不是没道理。  
因为当晚小妈就爬上了他哥的床，他和刘青松的房间紧挨着，被迫听了一晚活色生香，高天亮叫的哥哥仿佛能拧出水来。  
被刘青松操得那么舒服？卓定脱下裤子手附上抬了头的性器听着他小妈的浪叫射了一手，第二天高天亮还能像个没事人一样给他和刘青松准备早饭，在一张饭桌上都不见一点脸红。  
卓定看着高天亮的脸出神，想起昨晚高天亮的叫声，裤裆里的东西仿佛快要按捺不住，高天亮将碗筷垒在一起潮厨房走去，卓定本能跟了上去从背后搂住了高天亮的腰，接着埋在他脖颈里深吸了一口。  
沐浴露淡淡的香味，让人想咬一口。  
高天亮愣了一下，若无其事将手上的碗筷放进洗碗池打开水洗了个手，再用一旁的毛巾擦干，这才转过头在卓定嘴上啄了下，一只手摸摸卓定的脸，另一只则反手隔着卓定的裤子摸他的下体，“哥哥昨晚听的开心吗？”高天亮问。  
“你是我小妈，叫什么哥哥？”卓定反问。  
高天亮咧嘴一笑，转过身背倚着身后的洗碗池，低头扯松卓定运动裤的绑带，身子紧贴过去挡住撩火的手，“哥哥比我还大两个月呢。”高天亮真的很会，说到“大”字时还故意揉搓卓定的阴囊，激得对方抓住他捣乱的手的手腕逼他面对着墙，随后将两只手用左手扣住反剪到背后倾身压上来，右手扯下高天亮的睡裤卡在胯间露出一半浑圆的屁股，正好方便卓定犯事。  
他的小妈真的很瘦，两只手腕抓在手里一点不费劲，好在肉多长了些在屁股上，捏起来软乎乎的不硌手，卓定嘴唇贴着高天亮的耳廓浅吻，鼻子里呼出的热气打在侧边犯了雾，高天亮像只发情的猫难耐地向后蹭了蹭，侧头去找卓定的唇瓣索吻，舌头带着的卓定的交缠在一起，卓定渐渐松开抓着高天亮的手，顺着高天亮的腰线向下探去，但摸到隐秘处时手却迟疑了，脸上一时惊疑不定。  
高天亮却没什么别的反应，主动拉下自己的睡裤顺着腿滑到地上，再牵过卓定停下动作的手放在腿间夹住磨蹭，右手则包裹着性器撸动，他难耐的喘着气，眼神逐渐迷蒙。  
这一幕对同龄的卓定太有冲击性，他大概一下子明白高天亮勾人的原因在哪里，而手指已经不自主扯开腿间的肉缝，甚至小心翼翼地探向湿滑的穴口，中指轻轻插入一个指节很快被吸附住，夹得人心神荡漾。  
他不是没看过片，女人的生理构造他也清楚，拇指按在肉核上揉搓两下高天亮就不自主嘤咛出声，双腿也想一并合拢起来。但卓定怎么会放过他，腿间的硬物已经顶在高天亮的大腿内侧，还装无辜说着下流的话：“妈，你怎么这么湿？”  
他是故意想让高天亮难堪的，和小妈做爱这件事让他感到新奇，像小孩子拿到新玩具忍不住想要炫耀的心情，眼神也亮晶晶的。  
“要做就做，不做滚。”高天亮抬起手臂挡住脸，他现在像极了初经情事的少女靠着洗碗池一面害羞一面期待，卓定搂过高天亮的腰，龟头抵着花心，稍一用力就被湿滑的内壁包裹住直至整根没入，高天亮惊呼一声捂住小腹，“你干嘛……”  
卓定不等高天亮说完就用嘴巴堵了回去，小孩的吻技和他的年龄倒是相符，牙齿磕磕碰碰，属于他特有的气息和别人都不一样，老卓当他是个小玩具，刘青松是和他心照不宣的暧昧，只有卓定和他年龄相仿但干净而纯粹，他想带着卓定一起沉沦，反正他那么单纯一定会上当。  
卓定的阴茎在他的花道里蛮干捣出汁水，高天亮随着他的动作不断喘息，口水因为来不及吞咽顺着嘴角流下，他几乎湿透了，刘海挡住眼角的泪痕，敏感的身体在卓定毫无章法的操干下几近高潮，他手指用力抓住卓定的肩膀，但身子却发着抖往外躲，卓定死死搂紧他按在自己的阴茎上同时快速顶弄，他看着高天亮濒死一般睁大着眼睛发出崩溃的喉音，手不住推拒，前端射出的液体沾了卓定一身，内壁反射性收缩夹住卓定的东西，神经质一般腿痉挛着高潮了。  
卓定顶到最深处，将自己的液体全都射在了他小妈身体里然后趴在对方身上喘气，缓过神之后像只撒娇的小动物问：“我喂饱你了吗？我和刘青松比谁厉害一点？”  
但他没有得到回应，高天亮失神望着天花板，直到刘青松到厨房门口咳了一声。

03  
“完事了？”  
刘青松声音冷冷的，似乎是有些不满，他皱着眉眉头走过来但却没有多余的表情，只是语气透露了一点委屈：“天，你食言了。”  
卓定在一旁正拿纸巾擦自己的性器，闻言抬头看向刘青松，目光在两人中扫视了一圈，最终落在高天亮还未合拢的腿中间，精液和淫水的混合物已经从体内流出滴在地上，高天亮抽出纸巾随意擦了擦就丢在一边，也不管在地上的裤子扶着腰往厨房外面走，期间没给两人一点眼神。  
刘青松拉住高天亮的手腕，又一次重复：“天，你食言了。”  
高天亮被他猝不及防拉住他的动作扯的踉跄一下，然后像闹脾气的小孩看着刘青松，不耐烦地说：“那又怎样，婊子的床上话你也信。”扯了扯嘴角，有点自暴自弃的意味。  
刚经历过性高潮的身子有点疲软，此刻高天亮只想马不停蹄回到房间把自己埋进被窝里好好休息，不曾想两人似乎都不想放过他。他太诱人了，上身睡衣皱巴巴穿在身上，衣角沾上了可疑的液体，肉体可见的部分泛着粉红，大腿上掐过的指印痕迹更添了一层情色。  
“毁约会有惩罚的。”卓定小声道，尽管他并不知道高天亮和刘青松有什么约定，但想来并不那么重要，借这个理由羞辱他的小妈更令他心动。  
无事他歪头看了眼刘青松，正好对上对方玩味的眼神，大概正有此意，于是两人搂着高天亮往卧室走，高天亮瑟缩了一下但没反抗，心知逃不过不如享受，随他们折腾。  
进了刘青松的房间之后他就被扒了衣服绑在床头蒙住了眼，视觉被剥夺之后其余感官都被放大了，他听见两人小声地讨论什么，但听不太清楚，索性不再去听，蜷着身子缩成小小一团闭目养神。  
一阵嘈杂的动静过后熄了声，黑暗中高天亮察觉有人在靠近，尽管知道屋里只有卓定和刘青松在，还是不可避免的因为紧张而肌肉紧绷。  
刘青松的手在高天亮的蝴蝶骨处打了个转，指尖顺着肌肤滑到乳尖挑逗一下，立刻像女孩一样泛红挺立起来，拇指和食指捏住揉搓两下就像饥渴荡妇一般扭着身子发出喘息。  
高天亮无比想念刚才在厨房只知道蛮干的小崽子卓定，比起磨蹭不知道何时到头的戏，还是速战速决让他放心些，毕竟他不知道两个人会给他怎样的惩罚。  
打个炮还要理由吗，真是有够好笑的。  
终于刘青松不再执着于玩弄胸前的小豆子，他低头用力咬在高天亮的锁骨上，疼得高天亮弓起身子想骂娘还是没松嘴，好一会儿才听见他小声嘟嚷：“你明明说不会和卓定做的。”  
高天亮啧一声，不想与刘青松扯皮，因为另一个人的手不知何时摸上他大腿内侧，花唇感受到指腹的凉意侵入内里，手的主人用指腹推开唇瓣刮着中间的缝隙，很快带出一丝透明粘稠的液体。  
卓定使坏把身子凑上去从背后抱住高天亮，将沾了粘液的手指伸进高天亮的嘴里翻搅，离开时还顺带夹了下舌头。  
卓定轻轻笑了声，手继续摸着高天亮只有细微绒毛的下体，刘青松倒没什么废话脱了裤子就将半硬几把往高天亮嘴里送一下子抵到喉咙口开始抽动，手扯掉蒙住高天亮眼睛的布看着对方的生理泪水涌出感到舒服。  
卓定还在玩弄他敏感脆弱的下体，前端性器因为爱抚也已经抬了头，卓定手指探进湿漉漉的肉穴，明明半个小时前刚容纳过他的性器，此刻一个指节就略微受到阻碍，但他试探刮蹭了两下内壁带出更多的汁水后就顺利进入了两根手指。卓定感到新奇，不断用手指抽插花道，鲜红的肉糜是被过度摩擦充血的样子，他难耐的喘息却被刘青松的东西全都堵在嘴里半句不得发，盛不住泪的眼眶看着可怜兮兮的。  
刘青松没什么同情心，他一向不温柔，拇指抹掉高天亮眼角的泪拍拍脸询问：“吃下去好不好？”  
或许是个疑问句，但刘青松并不需要高天亮回答，他扯着高天亮的头发逼对方抽泣着给他口交，舌头乖巧地舔舔阴囊，再用牙齿叼住嘴唇包裹，过了一会就含住龟头吮吸整根吞进去，塞的嘴巴满满当当的。  
高天亮是识时务的，他想不到这两人会怎样让他不痛快，不如先低头讨个好来的实在。  
但刘青松怎么会不懂他的心思，小狐狸还是小狐狸，他抵到最深处小幅度抽插几下射在了高天亮嘴里后退了出来，高天亮呛得难受，脸都涨红了，嘴巴里的腥味令他反胃干呕，他将脸埋在枕头里喘着粗气，下一秒就被冰凉的异物插入下体的感觉抓回神，按摩棒顶端抵在肉核上，随着刘青松打开开关高天亮发出一声尖叫，不过十几秒就呜咽着高潮，喷出的水溅到床单上湿了一片。  
“天真的好多水。”刘青松拿着按摩棒的手力气没有放开，反而变本加厉压的死死的顺便加了一个档，另一手压住高天亮的腿不让他乱动。  
“够了……拿走啊……”  
高潮过后的身体更加敏感，高天亮几乎快要崩溃，声音都变了调，说着不要更像是勾引人犯罪。阴茎早就软下去又硬起，不止何时泄过一次小腹处都是滑腻的白浊，卓定给它套上银环，确认牢牢束缚住才满意地用手摸摸高天亮的脸。  
高天亮因为下身不断的震动发出甜腻的叫声，他其实快不行了，连续的高潮快让他晕过去，但震动又使他被迫清醒着，套上银环后的浅色的性器变得狰狞发紫，嘴里开始胡乱说着求饶的话。  
“不要了……卓定你拿下来，我想射。”一句话让抽噎切的断断续续的，完全没了平时趾高气昂的样子。卓定真的觉得心疼又可怜，鬼使神差把嘴唇贴上去亲吻安慰，高天亮的眼睛被泪水泡的发红，鼻尖也红红的，看上去哭得狠了，卧室里一时只听见震动棒工作的嗡嗡声和高天亮压不住的抽泣。  
“还没操呢就哭成这样，天怎么这么爱哭啊。”刘青松抽出按摩棒将高天亮翻了个身坐在他的身上，性器抵在后穴入口处，没有经过扩张的肠道连进入手指都很困难，高天亮吓坏了，不断挣扎着，手上的绳子磨着皮肉生疼，刘青松怎么会放过他，手不耐烦地重重拍了下高天亮的屁股，同时身子下身一挺操穿了他。  
高天亮完全是哭叫呼喊了，诡异的是他被撕裂的那一刹那痛觉竟也让他爽到，脑子里紧绷的弦断开，不再克制压抑的呻吟放浪而色情，勾的卓定眼神发直。高天亮手臂环着卓定的肩，外阴摩擦着卓定的性器做着邀请。  
反正已经这样了，那就一起吧。  
卓定喉头滚动两下，没有抵住诱惑将阴茎怼进湿滑的阴道里，肠道和阴道被一起填满的感觉令他有莫大的羞耻感，他疲惫地靠在刘青松怀里，两根阴茎前后夹击冲撞，随着两人的操干身子也一晃一晃的。  
他现在只是个性爱娃娃了，眼神空洞美丽不自知。刘青松侧头吻了吻高天亮的眼角，双手掐着他的屁股用力揉捏，肉体碰撞的声音。   
“一起射好不好？”卓定小心翼翼地说，但下身却发了狠地操着对方，高天亮一句话也答不出，拿额头蹭了下卓定的太阳穴，乖巧的像个懂事的小女孩。  
刘青松和卓定默契的将精液全部灌进了这具湿透了的身体里，同时将青年的银环和绳子取下，青年没射出东西，阴茎抖了两下，已经变淡的液体才慢慢从里面溢出流下，空气里到处是淫靡的气味，高天亮毫不避讳丑态尽显，头靠着刘青松的肩膀，另一手则摸了摸卓定的脸，痴痴的看着。

卓定拉过对方的手含住手指再蹭了蹭，“小妈——”  
一声近乎轻叹的呼唤。

04  
距离上次三人荒唐的性事过了一个星期，卓定食髓知味每天都缠着高天亮要做，但都被高天亮义正言辞地拒绝了。  
“给我生个宝宝吧。”卓定说。  
“别逼逼赖赖了，爬。”  
刘青松挑挑眉，抱住高天亮咬了下耳垂：“你让谁爬？”  
“刘少放过我吧。”高天亮又是立刻换上讨好的笑，这种事再来一次他非死在床上不可。

但日子那么长，哪里急这一时呢。  
—end—


End file.
